Discovery of the Ancients
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons discover a race of Techno-Organics that have been on Earth for millions of years.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots.

_Hundreds of years into the future, the Decepticons have won the war on Cybertron. Megatron was in control of the planet when a solar anomaly occurred on their sun, causing a powerful solar flare coming towards their planet. In a desperate last-attempt to rescue himself, he took his sparkmate, his sparklings, and his most loyal and highest-ranking officers through a spacebridge network. However, the solar flare has damaged the spacebridge that he used, sending him and the others back in time. That same bridge was used to send some Autobots through centuries earlier, but was malfunctioning back then as well. All who when through that portal was sent back to Earth, back in time when they left a few days earlier._

_Their travel in time did not go unnoticed. Deep underground in the depths of the Antarctic, a computer bleeped the time-travelers coming through the portal. A claw punched in several calculations, then the figure turned towards his leader. "Sir, there's an invasion from the future coming to Earth. What should we do?" The leader paused, stroking his jaw with a flipper. "Take Armada and the dolphins with you. Investigate, and report of your findings immediately. We do not want a repeat of what happened to the Maximals and Predacons during their final fight…" he said before tears welled up in his eyes. The other figure looked at his leader and said "You still regret that _he _was responsible for their ruin, when you didn't even know of his existence? You still wish that you could go back in time and save them?" "I do. Though they weren't our kind, they still possessed an organic life force. They had as much right to live, as much as any organic life form. All life forms, whether organic or inorganic in nature, deserve the right to live. If all of us came to Earth back then, then maybe we could have stopped…" the leader said before he broke down crying._

_The second-in-command looked at his leader with a pained look. "I remember that fight very well. He's the one who made me wear this" he said as he pointed to the armor covering his head "None of us alone could have stopped him when he became Behemothicon. Only you were able to stop him 42,000 years ago, and Leviatron was able to stop Behemothicon 2856 years ago. We were able to keep the humans safe for the next few centuries from Behemothicon and the others who tried to take over this planet. The humans worshipped us as gods when they saw us, and…"_

_"Yes, and we kept ourselves secret from them for over 1500 years. We kept this planet secret from the others since the Elders came here 520 million years ago. I'm afraid that they may alert other invaders, or worse, find _them_. Find these travelers and bring them here. I fear that they may endanger those living within the city." "Yes, sir" said the second-in-command as he saluted his leader._

_What the Autobots and Decepticons were about to learn was that they've weren't the first ones to visit the Earth. In fact, the first ones were from a higher race developed millions of years ago…ones that witnessed the birth of Primus, Unicron, the Quintessons, and even the Voks. They are…the Scubabots. _

_

* * *

_A small thing to clear up: Scubabots are not Maximals, or part of the Beast Wars series. They're a more ancient species.


	2. Ch 2: Decepticon Base

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade.

Optimus Pulsar rested his back against the couch. It's been a long day, and what's more, Blitzwing and Lugnut were singing on the Karaoke machine together (Lugnut was singing "Never Gonna Give You Up" in an off-key high). He sighed; he knew that the two only sung when Megatron wasn't around, and he was off with Stealthblade and Stealthdive to obtain more bombs from some bunker.

He felt a servo on his servo, and without opening his optics, said "Hello Blackarachnia." "How did you know that it was me?" the spiderbot said as one of her spider-legs stroked Optimus' chassis. "You're one of two females in this cave, and Slipstream is always with Swindle. Besides, you're always quiet when it comes to sneaking up on others. I always hear Slipstream when she comes into a room" said the former Prime.

Blackarachnia rested her head on Optimus' lap as he looked down at her. "Not to mention that she always screams at me for being a techno-organic, while you consider me attractive despite my spidery body" she said. "If anything, you've become more attractive since becoming a spider. Look at me; I was nothing more than one of those lowly Autobots for many stellarcycles before Megatron turned me into a Decepticon" said Optimus as he flexed his helicopter wings. He was also given many upgrades after becoming a loyal Decepticon after many stellarcycles, not to mention a scar from Prowl when they fought in Detroit before it was reduced to a wasteland from Stealthdive's and Stealthblade's bombs. Blackarachnia touched the scar over Optimus' left optic as she thought back to that night. He was screaming as the Decepticons were forced to retreat when Razorback, the Dolphbots, and Armada joined the battle.

She rested her head on Optimus' chassis as she remembered the aftermath of that battle while Lugnut and Blitzwing sang a duet of "Nobody's Listening"…

_Optimus was lying in the medical bay as Blackarachnia treated her old friend. The twin stealth bombers were in stasis mode as they rested from their surgery. Both were heavily damaged from Armada's missiles, but managed to pull through as she repaired their damaged parts. More work was needed, but they could wait. Optimus was screaming that he lost an optic for the last few megacycles, and nearly slashed off Starscream's servo when he was put in stasis mode. His optic was damaged, but that wasn't what caused the screaming. Several important wires were severed, and if they weren't repaired, Optimus could be facing permanent optic malfunction. It took several megacycles for Blackarachnia to repair the wiring, but that was the hard part. The easy part was finding a replacement optic (the Decepticons kept several offlined Autobots to be kept as usage for spare parts in emergencies)._

"…Blackarachnia?" said Optimus as he stroked her back gently. "Hmm?" she said. "I was asking you what were you thinking of" said Optimus. "I was just thinking of the night that you got that scar of yours. You were freaked out that you might have lost an optic there, weren't you?" she said as her right servo rubbed Optimus' cheek gently. "Yeah, but I was also worried that I might have lost the twins. You know as well as I do of their importance for the Decepticons." "Not to mention that many Decepticons outside this base know that they're your sparklings" said Blackarachnia as she kissed Optimus.


	3. Ch 3: Autobot Base

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade.

Back in the ruins of Detroit, Sentinel Prime was shouting at Razorback and the Dolphbots within the Autobots' base. "You three have been on Mud for _how_ long?" shouted the short-tempered Prime. "For the last time, its _Earth_, and we've been here for several millennia. The longest ones have been here for 520 million years. Many of us came during the last ice age 25,000 years ago" shouted Razorback to Sentinel Prime. The Prime gritted his dentals as the Spinosaurus puffed hot air onto the Autobot. "The oldest ones are back at base on what the humans call Antarctica; they're the wisest ones and know that if other machines like yourself knew about this planet, you'll destroy it. Look at what's left of the city outside. We didn't want to risk revealing this organic planet to more inorganic life forms that will pillage this planet for its resources" shouted Razorback. The Dolphbots were busy talking to Sari, Bumblebee, and Prowl within Prowl's room while Razorback and Sentinel Prime continued to shout at each other.

"So, let me get this straight: you three were on the Earth for the last few thousand years?" said Sari to the two dolphins. "Yes" squeaked Crete to Sari. "Makara and I came to the Earth 25,000 years ago and adopted the form of dolphins. Razorback has been here on Earth for 98 million years. The Elders have been on Earth for 520 million years. Our leader, Glacier the humpback, has been on Earth for 45,000 years. Armada was on Earth for 45,000 years as well, and adopted the form of that ancient battleship, the USS Pennsylvania back in the 1940's" said Crete.

"Tell me, what do your elders look like? Us Autobots have been on Earth for only a few years, and I'm only used to seeing the common life forms living in this area" said Prowl. "Oh, they're really prehistoric in appearance. Many of the Elders look like ancient insects, arachnids, bony fish, and many other extinct life forms. The only Elder that I can think of that can still walk around looks like a dimetrodon. She is Razorback's mother, and she trained many of the older Scubabots for combat before Pressure took over" said Crete. "Pressure is our Lieutenant and in charge for training the Scubabots and our Medic…even though he's a hammerhead" quietly added Makara. "I still can't visualize what they look like…considering I don't even know what those life forms are" said Prowl to himself. "You'll meet them sooner or later" said Crete "I think that Razorback may have to talk to Glacier of having you Autobots staying with us. Sure the Antarctica is an eternal frozen wonderland, but our base is far below the ice to keep it secret from humans and any other invaders. Our base is geothermal, so our energy is limitless on keeping our base warm."

"So, if you guys were on the Earth for the last 25,000 years, I bet that your video game skills are impressive" said Bumblebee. "Actually, none of us really play video games on the base, but we do have an impressive movie and music collection, not to mention a cryogenics museum and a zoo with prehistoric plants and animals" said Makara. "….no video games?" quietly said Bumblebee as an optic twitched.

As Razorback and Sentinel were arguing, the both of them heard a loud screech emit from the base. "What was that about?" grumbled Sentinel. "I take it that your little yellow bot friend learned that we don't have video games at our base" said Razorback. "Why would that even matter" grumbled Sentinel "It's not like we're moving to that icy prison." "Actually, you may if this area becomes too hazardous for any robotic life form" snarled Razorback "Of course, before any of you Autobots decide to pack up and move, I need to report to Glacier of you Autobots in this ruined city."

"So there are other robotic organisms living on Earth?" said Glacier to Razorback. "Yes, and they brought some of their friends along that have destroyed the city of Detroit. I need to know if these Autobots are worthy enough to stay at our base in the Antarctic. They also have two humans they consider allies that are staying with them" said Razorback. "Hmm, Autobots you say? Sounds familiar…do any of them know an Ultra Magnus?" said Glacier. "I'm not sure…didn't ask any of them. Their leader here is a Sentinel Prime" said Razorback. "Sentinel? Sentinel….does this Sentinel have a huge chin and an even bigger ego?" said Glacier.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE CHIN!" shouted Sentinel from the doorway. "Sentinel? You weren't a Prime the last time I've heard of you" said Glacier with a smug look. "Wait, you know each other?" said Razorback in confusion. "Yes, he was a coward when he first saw me…hmm…about 45,000 years ago. He was enrolled to become a Prime when I left for Earth" said Glacier "I met his superior officer many eons before, before there was a war on Cybertron. Ultra Magnus was nothing more than a regular robot when I first met him. I was a scientist at the time and was delivering some unknown crystals to be utilized as an energy source. We've met many more times over the millennia before war broke out, and I fought besides Ultra Magnus to destroy many Decepticons…that is, until I found Armada. Armada was in such a sorry state for being attacked by his own kind for being accused for some sort of poorly excuse for treason that I took pity on the giant. I repaired Armada in secret to be used as a transport ship for after the war…that is, until Sentinel discovered that Armada wasn't a transport ship but a former Decepticon. I talked with Ultra Magnus into sending Armada to some planet where he could live out his days in peace. It wasn't until that I found out that Sentinel was sent to a Prime Academy for discovering Armada that made me leave the Cybertron system forever. Before I left Cybertron, I've heard of an Orion Pax that was later renamed Optimus who had much potential. So, what happened to him? Is he second to Ultra Magnus by now?"

"For your information, Optimus Prime is now Optimus Pulsar on the Decepticon side, and he's second to Megatron. Shockwave sent Ultra Magnus offline many stellarcycles ago" snarled Sentinel to Glacier. "Optimus, a Decepticon? So sad, the kid had a lot of potential to become a Magnus. I had high hopes for him. Oh, and since you admitted that you didn't have a huge chin, that means that you _do_ have a massive ego. Glacier out" said Glacier as the screen when blank as Sentinel fumed at the blank screen.


	4. Ch 4: TV Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade.

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron, Stealthblade, and Stealthdive returned with more bombs to find Optimus Pulsar and Blackarachnia kissing each other. "Optimus, you're still going to have energy for tonight, aren't you?" Megatron said in a stern voice. "Huh? Yeah, I was just warming myself up, that's all" said Optimus with a poisonous glare. _Primus, why must Megatron be so possessive of me? Sure, I'm his mate, but must he keep me from interacting with the other Decepticons?_ Thought Optimus.

Optimus watched Megatron and the twin stealth bombers go down the tunnel system that led to the warhead stockpile sector before he turned his attention back to Blackarachnia. "Seriously, that bot can be so irritating at times. I can only imagine what he put you through at times" he said. "You have no idea. For the first few stellarcycles, he allowed the other Decepticons have 'Swat the Spider-bot night,' with several Decepticons trying to swat _me_. I got my fair share of dents and some pulled wiring from when the Decepticons managed to catch me. Ugh, I'm so glad that those nights are over…" she said as she rested her back up against the couch.

Several cycles passed before Optimus picked up the remote and started flipping through the TV channels. "Boring…boring…hate it…stupid…weird…weird…stupid…mindless drivel…weird…" said the Decepticon before he found a rerun of 'The Scooby Doo Movies' where Scooby Doo met the Red Baron.

"What are you watching?"

"Scooby Doo, why do you ask?"

"No reason…does it have a spider in this one?"

"No, just some ghost known as the Red Baron."

"I'm in" said Blackarachnia as she began watching with Optimus. She always hated any TV shows and movies that had a spider that ended up being killed or annoyed in some way. It always gave other Decepticons new ideas on how to irritate her. She remembered the night when they all saw the movie "Tarantula" when the U.S. army dropped napalm on the spider at the end. Since then, Starscream and Blitzwing were trying to set _her_ on fire while screaming "Naaaaapallllm!" Those two bots always managed to get on to her nerves every day ever since she joined the Decepticons. About the only Decepticons that treated Blackarachnia with any respect were Optimus, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade. She sighed then rested her head against Optimus' shoulder as Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang was chased by a miniature model of the Red Baron's plane in the hangar.

The next day, Blackarachnia was basking in the sun on the side of the mountain when Starscream spotted her. Starscream slunk quietly as he approached the techno-organic as he held the water hose tightly in his hand. Without warning, he opened the valve as icy-cold water gushed out, soaking Blackarachnia within seconds. "Starscream, what was that for!" she screeched at the seeker. "I just wanted to see if you were part fishing spider. I've heard that fishing spiders were waterproof, but since you're soaking wet, I guess that you're not one. Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Starscream as he flew away. Blackarachnia fumed at the retreating seeker as she transformed back into her spider mode and crawled back into the cave. Starscream can't seem to keep off her nerves…ever.


	5. Ch 5: Relocate and Surf Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade.

"Ok everybody! Since I've received a message from Glacier earlier today, we're going have to move everybody to our base at the Antarctic for safety reasons" announced Razorback to the Autobots. "They've decided to move us to that frozen wasteland already? I'd rather stay here" protested Sentinel Prime. "No, you don't have a choice. Our base received notice that a few nuclear warheads went missing a few days ago from Yucca Flats. The personnel reported that two jets and a helicopter attacked them before three robots were sighted soon after. It is believed that the Decepticons were responsible for the missing warheads. If the warheads were deployed here, the entire city would be destroyed beyond recognition, and that anyone living within the area would be vaporized" snarled Razorback. "So, who cares if the organics die? It's not like as if those things are going to harm _us_" clamored the Prime as he pointed a digit at himself. "You don't know how dangerous nuclear power is, do you?" screeched Razorback "If and when the Decepticons drop an atomic bomb here, the temperature is going to be so high, metals will melt, including Cybertronian organisms." That last part of the speech got all of the Autobots' attention as fear appeared in their optics. Seeing that he got the Autobots' attention, Razorback smiled as he continued "Kalev, our submarine Scubabot, will be outside Florida's waters within a month. I recommend that we start packing now and board Armada before the week is over. When we reach Florida, we will board Kalev to take us to our underground arctic base while Armada goes off with Glacier to recover and return the warheads. Any questions?"

Sari raised her hand and asked "Why can't we find the Decepticon base and find the bombs since we're here? Won't that save everyone's time?" Razorback looked at her and said "Glacier is one of the few Scubabots that can find the bomb and disarm it. If he can't, Armada can launch the bomb into space if that fails. They're willing to risk their lives if they fail to disarm the bomb. We can't risk harming civilians in the process. Either way, since the Decepticons know that you're living in the city, that makes this area a prime target. If we move you to a location where they can never find you, I don't think that they would be willing to make themselves public once we destroy their base…at least until they come up with some world-threatening plan."

Sari was quiet when Razorback said this. She loved living with the Autobots, but she hated the idea of leaving the city. She grew up within Detroit, but couldn't imagine growing up elsewhere, especially Antarctica. She sighed as Crete nuzzled her with her snout. She looked at the Dolphbot as she said "Sari, Antarctica isn't as bad as it sounds. You'll love it there. You can stay with us until we can find an apartment of your own." Sari smiled as she rubbed the dolphin's head and said "Thanks, that's so sweet of you Crete."

Bumblebee looked down at the floor as his pede scrapped the concrete surface. "Bumblebee, is there something wrong?" asked Razorback. "Oh, I was just wondering if I can bring my video games since…" he started before Razorback said "No, video games are in fact prohibited at the base. But you can bring your music and DVDs along if you'd like." Bumblebee just stared down at the floor as Razorback continued "However, we do throw wild parties on what Americans call 'the Weekend.' Lots of Scubabots attend the parties, and you'll be surprised at who some of our best breakdancers are. In fact, the Dolphbots and Pressure hold the title for best group dancers from last year's dance competition."

"Pressure?" said Sentinel Prime as he looked at the Spinosaurus. Razorback laughed as he said "Pressure has one of the shortest tempers that I can think of, but that shark sure knows how to dance. Since that Scubabot is a hammerhead, he can dance and move his sleek body at angles most of us have difficulty dancing to. I'm still surprised that he managed to beat Glacier at the 'Breakdancing' contest from last year. That Sharkticon knows how to do the splits like there's no tomorrow." _Sharkticon? Hmm, now where have I heard that before _wondered Sentinel as Razorback continued to talk about Antarctica.

Shockwave was busy by the large-screen monitor when Solarblaster sent in a satellite image of Razorback and Sentinel talking outside of the Autobots' base. "Solarblaster, decipher conversation" said Shockwave as he punched in a few commands. The conversation transmitted into a readable message on the screen's bottom…

"Armada will depart at 5:00 PM Friday to New York, where we will receive further instructions for our meeting point off Florida's coast."

"I still say that we should leave this…horrible planet."

"And go where? The Decepticons have taken over your planet! We can't allow them to take over this one! We have sworn an oath to protect this planet from any outside invaders!"

"I still say your plan stinks! I don't want to go to some place where the…monkey insects can make ice cubes."

"Actually, the Antarctic is so cold that many computers face permanent malfunction if left on the surface. But we'll take you safely underground where it's warm."

"I hate you."

"And the feeling is mutual. But you're still going to the Antarctic."

Shockwave watched the two bots argue before it erupted into a childish fight between the two adults. _And this is our opposition? What a bunch of morons_ he thought as he watched a few more Autobots come to break up the fighting.

As Shockwave continued to watch the spectacle, Blackarachnia was in her room, thinking of Optimus. She remembered of what he told her on how he became Megatron's sparkmate. He told her that the two of them properly underwent spark bonding, and he wanted to be sent offline beforehand. After that incident, he stopped caring whether he lived or died until the Stealth twins were born. Seeing those two sparklings gave him a reason to live, one glimmer of joy of what it was to be online.

She sighed. She knew that there was only one way to break Optimus' spark-bond with Megatron, and that was if he found another sparkmate to help break his current bond. She wished that she could help Optimus out of this predicament, but Megatron would send her offline if she even considered helping him out of it. Back when she was Elita-1, she wished that she could raise a family of her own with Optimus before that accident occurred on that spider-populated planet. She secretly dreamed that the mech would someday make her his sparkmate, but it was impossible now. Megatron is overly protective of the mech, and would blast anyone who tried to make a move on him. Tears filled up in her optics as she cried. She knew that she could never become Optimus' sparkmate with Megatron around. Elsewhere in the base, a mech was thinking of the very same femme that he secretly wanted to become sparkmates with as he cried silently.

Hours later, Megatron walked in the base as Shockwave approached him. "Megatron, my lord. The Autobots are planning to escape to this place known as" he looked down at the datapad that contained a map of Earth "Antarctica, a southern…continent. Problem is, Solarblaster can't locate the base of the Scubabots." "Tell him to keep searching. He probably hasn't found the location yet." As Shockwave went to punch in the commands to Solarblaster, Megatron thought _That blasted satellite. Sure the mech's a failure of Optimus' breeding, but he does have some uses in battle and spying._ Megatron thought back to Optimus' first miscarriage back on Cybertron as he closed his optics. _Jetstorm, you've caused that fragging building to fall on my sparkmate. Because of you, all of Optimus' sparklings have been unable to match the usefulness of Stealthdive and Stealthblade. How I would love to see your spark crush to nothing within my servos._ Megatron knew that if and when they captured Jetstorm, he would allow Optimus to offline the young jet fighter. Optimus had requested that he would wish to destroy the flyer himself, painfully slowly so Jetstorm would know the agonizing pain that the helicopter-mech felt when he lost the sparkling. Megatron smirked at the thought. He would enjoy watching the little jet suffer agonizing torture at Optimus' servos.


	6. Ch 6:Meet the Scubabots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Transfomers, but Hasbro does. I own only the Scubabots, the Trenchicons, Solarblaster, Stealthdive, and Stealthblade.

Back at Autobot headquarters, the Dolphbots were talking to Sari, Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm about their own hidden civilization. "The Cryo Caverns are a beautiful network of tunnels and caves interconnected by ancient lava tunnels formed there millions of years ago" said Crete. Makara said "The ceiling is made up of ice, which allows sunlight to filter through, illuminating our home. The buildings are made up of a metallic alloy and stone mixture, allowing for maximum strength and resistance to heat and cold. There are many of us living in the caverns, and Glacier is our leader and head scientist." "Glacier has been our leader for 35,000 years, but when it comes to important decisions, he asks the Elders on judgement and counsel" said Makara. "The Elders consist of a team of Scubabots that have been on Earth before the Triassic Period, all of them who once held the major and important jobs in our civilization" replied Crete. "Our museum and zoo consist of an impressive collections of animal, plant, and fungi specimens that have been on Earth for 300 million years. Many of the animals are in the cryonics part of the museum, where they are held in suspended animation until their DNA is needed to help create new Scubabots" said Makara.

"How are Scubabots created?" asked Sari. Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm looked nervously at each other before Makara said "I'm not sure on how Autobots are created, but in the Cryo Caverns, our way of creation looks as if it came from a science-fiction film. When one of us wants to produce offspring, part of their spark is taken out and bonded with the DNA of any animal that the parent wants. The spark is then left to incubate next to the parent's spark for several days, until it is mature enough. The young spark is then taken out again, and placed in a large pool of a liquid-metal alloy with organic substances. The alloy then forms around the spark until a body matching the DNA of the spark is made. The young Scubabot is then removed from the pool, and then lives with the parent." Crete continued, "One example is Razorback. His mother was a Dimetrodon named Sailspark. His DNA was that of a Spinosaurus, so the liquid-metal alloy organic compound formed a Spinosaurus-body structure. The only part of him not formed in the alloy is that head-piece that he wears; he received that head armor when Death-Clamp destroyed the original head armor several thousand years ago."

"Who, what, is Death-Clamp?" asked the twins in union. The Dolphbots looked grimly at each other before Crete said "Death-Clamp is our sworn enemy. He's a liopleurodon that's the leader of the Trenchicons. Many of the Scubabots lost their lives to the Trenchicons before Glacier came along. He's the only one strongest to take on that monster. Death-Clamp…" was all she got out before Crete broke down crying. Makara patted her on the back before he continued "Death-Clamp was the one that killed our mother a long time ago. He knows no compassion, no mercy, no sympathy, no love…he's the embodiment of evil." The Autobots were silent as the Dolphbots said this. Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm all looked at each other with worried looks. In addition to Megatron, they now had the enemy of the Scubabots to contend with…

Before the Autobots knew it, Friday had already arrived and they already packed their belongings aboard Armada. The Autobots looked around their base one last time before they began following Razorback and the Dolphbots to Armada within the harbor. They all thought back to the day when they first met the Scubabots in Detroit…

_The Autobots were facing a losing battle to the Decepticons as the Stealth twins took out Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Bulkhead. Optimus Pulsar transformed into his Apache Longbow mode and began blasting Ratchet and Bumblebee with his twin missile launchers while Megatron took on Sentinel, beating the Elite Guard warrior into a pulp. Burr was shot by Blitzwing's fire attack, and landed upon the pile of his warrior friends. Sari began crying when Blackarachnia took out Arcee, and all of her robotic friends were trapped within a web-net from the spider-bot. Starscream locked onto Sari, saying "Goodbye, pest" when without warning, the area was reigned down by anti-aircraft missiles, taking out all of the Decepticons with one blow. When the dust cleared, all Cybertronians and Sari looked up at the gigantic titan above them with a deep scar on the Decepticon symbol and an Autobot symbol beneath it. A large laser beam hit the gigantic titan as Solarblaster, the Decepticon satellite, took out the armored warrior in one blow. Suddenly, smoke bombs were launched in the area, blinding all with the smoke. Solarblaster couldn't locate the one responsible for the attack, but picked up two high decimal pulses before the pulses shattered his solar panels._

_When the smoke cleared, an unknown Autobot stood between the Decepticons and the trapped Autobots. Two cannons were connected to his shoulders; one pink and one blue, and had a long dinosaur head on his chest as a mohawk was on his head. He had the most ancient and wisest optics that any of the Decepticons have seen. He smirked, before he charged at the Decepticons with a buzzsaw and a laser sword armed. He sliced through the Decepticons' weaponry (and giving some a few cuts in their armor.) Optimus screamed and covered his left optic as Megatron gripped his arm from the attack. Lugnut charged at the unknown Dinobot, but a sonic pulse from the blue cannon took out the one-eyed cyclops in one hit. The Dinobot was motionless for a moment, optics offlined, when he onlined them and grabbed Lockdown's leg and clobbered the cyber-ninja to the ground and transformed into his dinosaur mode, crushing the bounty hunter's chassis with his jaws. What was most amazing about this transformation was that the two cannons on the dinosaur's shoulders transformed into floating dolphins. Megatron looked directly into the Dinobot's optics, seeing a primal rage within the ancient being. The dolphins took on Waspinator, hitting the gigantic insect with their snouts and tails before finishing him off with a sonic pulse. "Decepticons, retreat" screeched Megatron as the Decepticons fled the scene. The dinosaur turned and looked at the Autobots trapped within the spider web before he transformed back into his robot mode. The two dolphins transformed into two large robotic blades that were attached to the Dinobot's arms and glowed a glacial blue before the warrior charged at the web. The Autobots offlined their optics, expecting the worst, but felt a cold chill when the blades cut through the web, turning the organic substance into ice. The Autobots broke free from the web and stared at the warrior. "Who are you?" said Bumblebee to the mohawked warrior. "Just someone who was never here" he said before a smoke bomb was thrown to the ground, blocking the vision of all the Autobots. When the smoke cleared, the warrior was gone. "Who was that guy?" said Bumblebee as they heard police sirens approaching the battleground…_

"We're here!" shouted Razorback to the Autobots as they arrived at the docks and Armada. The Autobots looked at the large battleship as they waited in turn for the crane operated by Makara and Crete to place the robots on the ship. Sari held her father's hand as they watched the progression continue of loading the Autobots on the ship.

Shockwave, Blackarachnia, Optimus Pulsar, Stealthblade, and Soundwave were heading towards the battleship in the harbor, with a few missiles attached to Optimus' arsenal. They were going to blow up Armada with the Autobots inside him before they left the harbor.

As they were moving Bumblebee and the Sumdacs onto Armada, the Dolphbots picked up Armada's distress signal to them: Enemies approaching! Battle stations everyone! The Dolphbots nodded at each other. The knew the plan in case Decepticons were planning to attack…

The Decepticons were approaching the ship, silently as they could. Shockwave looked around the area, but couldn't detect any movement. He signaled the others to follow him as quickly and quietly as possible. They all snuck to Armada with the missiles ready, but when they came within twenty-five yards of the ship, Makara and Crete jumped out of the water and blasted the Decepticons with some cryogenic bombs. Blackarachnia screamed as the ice penetrated her armor and froze her circuits and organic parts. Soundwave and Shockwave retreated as the Dolphbots launched some cryogenic blasts at them. Optimus Pulsar looked at Stealthblade and cried "Stealthblade! Save yourself!" Stealthblade shook his head as Optimus looked at him and said "Please. Leave me. Your father will find me, I promise. Just go. I can never forgive myself if something happened to you." Stealthblade looked hard at Optimus, and retreated. Optimus cried out as another cryogenic attack hit him, freezing him on the spot. Stealthblade ran ahead of Shockwave and Soundwave, tears stinging his optics. Leaving his mother behind was the hardest task that he has ever done.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" asked Makara to Razorback. "I guess that we have to take them aboard. Place them in the prisoner hold" said Razorback as he picked up Optimus Pulsar as the Dolphbots handled Blackarachnia.

When Optimus and Blackarachnia woke up, they found themselves in the prisoner cell together defrosted. Optimus and Blackarachnia both held onto each as the frightened couple breathed shallow breaths as they head Armada's engines rumbling as the ship headed towards Florida.

Bumblebee was above deck with Sari as they watched the scenery as Armada traveled towards the Atlantic Ocean. Bumblebee sat down as Sari looked at the stars twinkled above as he thought back to the day when they got a formal introduction to the Scubabots…

_It's been over two weeks since the mysterious warrior has rescued them, and some of them couldn't help but ponder on who it was. Sentinel stated that whoever it was, wouldn't show up again and was a rouge Decepticon that should be arrested whenever possible. Prowl couldn't help but think on how the Dinobots must have been involved somehow, but couldn't understand where the dolphins fit it. Sari kept on thinking on how the dolphins could be both weapons and animals, but didn't have a robot mode, and how the dinosaur-like robot took out the Decepticons without any help. Most affected of all of them was Bulkhead, on how the gigantic titan took out the Decepticons with only a few blasts. He was the largest transformer that Bulkhead has ever seen, and that included Omega Supreme. Ratchet, on the other servo, kept on thinking on how that colossal warrior seemed familiar, but he couldn't have seen him before…has he?_

_While most of the Autobots were back at base, Jetfire and Jetstorm were flying around the city when they've noticed something weird about Dinobot Island. They both decided to investigate and flew to the island, where they both found the gigantic battleship hiding by the coastline on the Canadian-facing shore. After the twins landed on the coastline, they've approached the ship when suddenly, two splashes caught their attention and the two flying dolphins approached them. They just stared at the two floating robotic mammals before them, and Jetfire couldn't but help blush when the pink dolphin was looking directly into his optics. Jetstorm was the first to speak, saying "Who are you?" to the dolphins. "We're Dolphbots" said the blue dolphin "And you are?" "I'm Jetstorm and that's my brother Jetfire. We're Autobots" said the blue jet proudly. "I'm Makara and that's my sister Crete, and the large battleship there is Armada, and we're Scubabots" said the blue dolphin. "Scubabots? We've never heard of you on Cybertron" said Jetfire as he looked at Makara. "That's because we don't come from Cybertron. We come from…someplace that's no more, a dead planet when our sun became a blackhole" said Crete with tears in her optics. "Oh, we're so sorry to hear that. We're outcasts on our planet, it has been overrun by our enemies, the Decepticons" said the twin jets in union. "Decepticons? Hey, wasn't Armada a Decepticon once?" said Makara to his sister. The battleship, silent until then, spoke "Yes I was, until I…got discharged on false accounts…" "So you're a Decepticon then? Prepare to get a taste of our energy" said the twins before they heard a deep laugh coming from the battleship. "You two? Defeat me?" laughed Armada before he stopped. If Armada had optics in his ship mode, he would be raising an optic ridge. "I was the most powerful warrior on the Decepticon side back on Cybertron during the Great War all those vorns ago. I was defeated by Omega Supreme and many other Autobots at the end of the war, and later discharged by Megatron…I thought that I was scrap-metal after the Decepticons made sure that I couldn't fight back after I was accused of false treason, that is, until I met Glacier. Glacier was such a noble scientist-warrior when he found me…he took pity on me, and made me his transport ship, that is, until I was found out by this blue Autobot that I was a former Decepticon. We both relocated to Earth to live out our days in peace…that is, until your kind came down here to this planet" said Armada. _

_Jetstorm and Jetfire were silent for a moment before speaking up "How long were you on Earth?" "Hmm…both Glacier and I were on Earth for about…45,000 Earth years. Most of us were on Earth for 25,000 Earth years. Some of us were on Earth a lot longer" said Armada. Bot the twin jets were silent before Jetstorm said "Was Glacier the one who fought the Decepticons…uh…" before Armada interrupted "No, that was Razorback. Glacier is…larger." "Razorback?" said Jetfire as he heard some large footsteps coming from behind him. Both of the jet twins armed themselves as Razorback appeared from the forest. Before the eye could have registered any movement, Razorback knocked both of the jet twins on their back as he stood above them. Razorback snarled at the two before Makara spoke up "Razorback, calm down, they're our friends." Razorback snorted as Makara explained that the jet twins were just curious on who they were. After contemplating for a moment, Razorback spoke "I suppose that we can introduce ourselves to the Autobots. I am rather curious on who the rest of them are…and if those other warriors are Trenchicons, or at least have an alliance with them." That was the day when the Autobots and Scubabots met and joined forces._

"Bumblebee, what are you thinking about?" asked Sari as Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the female techno-organic. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the day when we first met the Scubabots" said Bumblebee. Sari was silent as Razorback approached them. "You two ok?" he asked them. Bumblebee looked up at Razorback and nodded, "Yeah, we're ok. We were just thinking about the day that we've met you." Razorback exhaled a sigh, then looked up.

Sari cocked her head, then asked Razorback at why he was staring up at the sky. "Oh, just thinking on how my mother used to tell me of our old planet. I was born here on Earth, but she said that ours was beautiful. I just wished that I've seen it, but…it's a dead world now. Many of us are silent about the past, but it's too painful to remember. If only he didn't destroy it…" "What are you talking about?" said Bumblebee as he raised an optic ridge. Razorback looked down at Bumblebee and said "Oh, just thinking about an old friend that Pressure and my mother knew…before he died. My mother and Pressure both know the story better than I do. It's…nothing." Without saying another word, he left. Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other, then resumed stargazing.


End file.
